Pups & The Interview
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A few months have passed since Elias discovered & inherited Lord Pokind's fortune. Since then he's made investments in the entertainment industry, held monthly events for the community, raised money for charity through fundraisers & much more. A reporter named Veronica Weston comes to his school to interview him about his life before success. What questions will she ask?


**PUPS & THE INTERVIEW **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Tuesday morning. A few months had passed since Elias discovered & inherited Lord Pokind's fortune. In those few months he had accomplished various things with his newfound wealth. He held monthly events for the town that included extravagant parties, benefit concerts, charity dinners & much more. He also held fundraisers which earned money that was donated to various charities that supported causes for things like cancer prevention & research, child abuse prevention, LGBT rights, animal cruelty prevention & other good causes. Some of the money had been invested into various things such as a recording company, a movie/TV studio, an amusement park & a concert hall amongst other things. Elias & his family had also moved from their old house into a luxurious mansion with its own amusement park in the backyard. The backyard amusement park was free admission unlike the other 1 built in town but Elias had to give approval to let people in. Elias had released a few studio albums, a few blockbuster movies & various TV shows that became smash hits & made him an overnight celebrity. His songs included the #1 hits "True Born Survivor", "Beach Party", "Schoolyard Love", "The Boy Next Door" & "Friendship Anthem" amongst other records, his movies included the buddy comedy "My Guardian Angel", the animated kids movie "Trouble In Fantasy World", the biopic "Aaron's House Of Horror", the romance drama "Lesson Of Love", the horror thriller "Bloodlust Billy" & so on & his TV shows included the kids cartoon "The Adventures Of Jordan Travis", the reality TV competition "Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown", the sitcom "Life As A Preteen", the crime drama "Operation Crime Buster", the talk show "Elias' School Hour" & so on. The amusement parks in town & his backyard had every attraction imaginable & everyone always had fun spending time there. Whenever anyone wanted an autograph, selfie or other souvenir Elias more than happily gave them. By now Elias had become a household name around the world & was 1 of the most beloved celebrities in the world because of his generosity in donating to charity, his positive interactions with his fans, his ability to inspire people to do great things & being an all around good Samaritan. Although Elias felt pressured at times with his busy schedule he took up meditation & yoga to help relax. After Elias woke up he got dressed & went downstairs for breakfast. His parents soon joined him.

"Good morning Elias. How are you this morning?" asked Ella.

"I feel fantastic. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that we've helped out so many people with our philanthropic activities" said Elias.

"We're both so proud of you for not letting the fame & fortune get to your head. Nothing puts a smile on my face more than seeing how well you've handled yourself with everything" said Ethan.

"I wouldn't be where I am without the rest of the town. Giving back to the community & helping other people in need is important. I'm grateful to my fans for supporting me, my friends for helping with all my endeavours & you guys for managing my career perfectly. I know that they're all grateful for the good deeds I've done for them & others. I want to be a good role model to those who look up to me. By being myself, I'm doing just that" said Elias.

After finishing breakfast Elias got his schoolbag & was taken by limo to school.

"It's nice to have all this luxury. I never would've thought I'd get to live life like this" said Angel.

"Let's not flaunt it in everyone's faces all the time. It feels good to be successful but at the same time it's important that we stay true to ourselves & not let our fame & fortune change us" said Elias.

As the limo arrived at school everyone began swarming around it. As Angel & Elias emerged everyone started asking for autographs & selfies.

"Take it easy everyone. You'll all get an autograph, selfie or both. Please calm down so that nobody gets hurt" said Elias.

Everyone tried their best to calm down as Elias signed autographs & took selfies with them. Then he walked to his locker to get his stuff for 1ST period.

"Does it ever get annoying when everyone constantly swarms around you like that?" asked Angel.

"Sometimes. I try my best to not lash out. I don't want to look like a jerk. Being a good role model means being able to keep calm under pressure. All the meditation & yoga I do has helped me keep my cool in stressful situations" said Elias.

Angel & Elias arrived at class & took their seats. Miss Spearwood then addressed the class.

"Good morning everyone. Let's begin today's lesson. I'll write some jumbled sentences on the board & you have to rewrite them in the correct order" said Miss Spearwood.

Just as everyone began doing their work Principal Summers addressed the school on the intercom.

"Apologies for the interruption. Can Elias Vincent please report to administration? Thanks" said Principal Summers.

Angel & Elias left class & went straight to the administration office. As soon as they arrived the receptionist directed them to Principal Summers' office. When they entered they saw a young woman sitting in the room with Principal Summers.

"Good morning Principal Summers" said Elias.

"Good morning Elias. This is Veronica Weston. She's here to interview you" said Principal Summers.

"OK. Where is the interview being held?" asked Elias.

"In the staff conference room. I'm a reporter for CNN. I'm here to interview you about your success & what your life was like before that" said Veronica.

"OK. Let's get started" said Elias.

Angel, Elias & Veronica went into the staff conference room. A camera crew had been set up to film the interview. Elias & Veronica sat down before the interview began.

"OK let's start with your background. What was your life like before you became successful?" asked Veronica.

"It was relatively normal. I used to live in New York with my parents before moving here. Life in New York was straightforward. Nothing was really that exciting" said Elias.

"What was it like moving to Adventure Bay?" asked Veronica.

"It was a complete change of scenery. I love living here because it's a nice place to live & everybody is nice. Adventure Bay is the 1 place I truly call home" said Elias.

"What major events happened before now that impacted your life?" asked Veronica.

"There are a lot of things I can list. I met my pup Angel & took her in after meeting her in the woods near the camping grounds & she now works as a security guard here & as the military pup of the PAW Patrol, we helped a pup named Nikita find a better home after escaping her abusive former owners, I survived a school shooting here at this school, a chemical fire & explosion that happened in this school's science lab, a week long abduction at the hands of a child predator/serial killer named Aaron Zandresky, a suicide attempt & bowel cancer, I helped a suicidal pup named Terry find happiness & much more. There are so many things I can list that I'd be talking about them all day" said Elias.

"Wow that's a lot of events. I've never met anyone who's been through that much at such a young age. How would you say those things impacted your life?" asked Veronica.

"Meeting Angel & taking her in gave me a canine friend who I love with all my heart, helping Nikita got her abusive former owners locked up & it made her life a lot better, the school shooting took the lives of many innocent people who we all miss & I still have a scar from when I was shot taking a bullet from Angel, the chemical fire explosion almost killed Marshall & caused quite a fair bit of damage to the science lab, my abduction at Aaron's hands caused me to lose my innocence but I stayed strong & got out alive all by myself while getting him arrested for his crimes, the suicide attempt was a moment of weakness fuelled by depression & survivor's guilt that I struggled with but thanks to the help of my family & friends I started getting therapy & I feel a lot better now, the bowel cancer I had would've been terminal if I hadn't got surgery to remove it & I owe it all to everyone in this town for being kind enough to raise money for the surgery & talking Terry out of committing suicide helped us gain a new friend gave him a better life with a nice home & owners who love him as much as I love Angel. I may be 10 years old but there are lots of things I've experienced that impacted my life for better or worse" said Elias.

"I'm amazed. That's a lot of things that have had a lasting impression on you. Let's move on to your success. How did you 1ST find fame & fortune?" asked Veronica.

"Well I 1ST became known from the Aaron Zandresky kidnapping ordeal but my fame & fortune came about due to an amazing discovery. I was doing a research assignment for class & I found a secret passage behind 1 of the library's bookshelves. Angel & myself walked through the passage & came across a series of rooms. In each room there was a puzzle we had to solve. After we solved each puzzle we retrieved coloured keys before continuing through the passage. Soon we found a wooden chest which we brought with us back into the library from another secret entrance behind library bookshelves. After unlocking the chest, we found that the chest contained bars of solid gold & a note. The note contained a message from Lord Pokind which explained that the gold was worth $1,000,000,000 & that whoever discovered it would inherit it. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to make such an amazing discovery. After that me & my parents planned out what to do with the fortune & since then we've done all sorts of things. We've held monthly events for the community & fundraisers to make donations to charity, we've opened a recording studio, a movie/TV studio, an amusement park, a concert hall & various other attractions & we also bought a mansion which we currently live in. For the last several months life has been going really well & I'm proud of all my accomplishments" said Elias.

"It sounds like you're very busy. Does that affect your schoolwork & spending time with your friends?" asked Veronica.

"Yes. Usually I take days off school to get work done on my albums, movies & TV shows. When that happens, I get my schoolwork delivered to me so that I can do it when I'm not busy & hand it in. I allow my friends to spend time with me at my mansion & hang out to make up for my busy schedule. I love everyone who's been there for me & supported me through everything. I wouldn't be where I am now without them" said Elias.

"Have you had to deal with any negative press or similar conflicts?" asked Veronica.

"Yes. I think every celebrity deals with that. I don't let what the haters say bother me. I think they're jealous of my success. If they don't like what I do that's their problem. All I want is to try & make the world a better place. Nobody should have to live in a world where daily life is filled with pain & misery. By donating to charity & helping people in need I'm making the world a better place. I encourage everyone to do the best they can for others & help anyone who needs it. My friend Ryder has been doing that for a long time as the leader of the PAW Patrol. He inspires me to be the best person I can be. He's brave, intelligent, loyal & 1 of the nicest people I know. I'm proud to call him my best friend. Being a good role model is important to me & I hope my admirers follow my example" said Elias.

"Thanks for taking the time to let me interview you Elias. Have a nice day" said Veronica.

"You too. It's my pleasure" said Elias as he shook Veronica's hand before returning to class. The rest of the morning went as normal. Elias signed autographs & took selfies with other kids during class changes. At recess he played with Kelly.

"What was going on this morning during 1ST period?" asked Kelly.

"I was being interviewed about what my life was like before my success & how I got to where I am now" said Elias.

"That's pretty cool. So far, you've done an amazing job with all your endeavours. I'm sure Lord Pokind would be pleased to see that you're putting the fortune you inherited from him to good use" said Kelly.

"He sure would. The more I can do to help those in need the better. I'm going to make sure I perform good deeds for as many people as possible. Hopefully others will do the same" said Elias.

As the day continued Elias continued signing autographs & taking selfies with everyone. Other than that, the school day went by normally. At lunch Elias discussed his interview with his friends.

"The interview I had was amazing. I talked about what my life was like before success & how I got to this point" said Elias.

"I'm impressed with all the great things you've done in the last few months. You have to be the most generous person I know" said Ace.

"I think with time you'll do lots more amazing things for others. You're amazing at philanthropy" said Carlos.

"If I was in your shoes I don't know if I'd handle fame & fortune that well. You're a natural at keeping professional about it" said Danny.

"Even though it sucks that you're often busy with your career in the entertainment industry I'm glad that you can still find time to hang out with us" said Katie.

"Me too. Not every celebrity is as lucky as that. Just being able to see you is enough to make me feel a lot better" said Kelly.

"The thing I'm impressed with is that despite all the fame & fortune you haven't become a stuck-up snob who constantly brags about being wealthy. You're still the same down to earth friend we know & love" said Mayabella.

"Fame & fortune can really bring out a person's ugly side. Luckily that's not the case for you. Never change Elias" said Ryder.

"I won't. Thanks for being the best group of friends I could ever have. All the fame & fortune could never be enough to replace you guys. I love you all" said Elias as he gave his friends a hug. The remainder of the school day came & went as usual. After school finished Elias & his friends went back to the Vincent family mansion to hang out. The PAW Patrol pups came along with them.

"What should we do today?" asked Chase.

"I don't know. What do you feel like doing?" asked Marshall.

"Perhaps we can go into the backyard & hang out in the amusement park" said Rocky.

"I wouldn't mind staying indoors & watching TV while eating snacks" said Rubble.

"I'm in the mood to bust out my best Pup, Pup Boogie moves" said Skye.

"I prefer going for a swim in the pool" said Zuma.

"You guys are free to do all of that. Just remember to clean up any mess you make. Other than that, you're free to do as you please" said Elias.

Everyone went off to do their own thing. Chase, Marshall & Rocky went to the backyard amusement park, Rubble & Skye went to watch TV & play Pup, Pup Boogie, Zuma went for a swim in the pool, Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella played in the mansion playroom & Angel, Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder went into the kitchen & made snacks for everyone. Soon everyone got together & enjoyed the snacks that were made while watching a movie together.

"This is a lovely way to spend the afternoon together. If it wasn't for your busy schedule Elias I think we'd be able to do this more often" said Angel.

"I'm just glad everyone is enjoying themselves. That's all that matters to me. Having fun is the top priority under this roof" said Elias.

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon together at the mansion having fun. Soon everyone went home. During dinner Elias told his parents about the interview.

"Today I was interviewed by a reporter named Veronica about how life was like for me before I became famous & how I got to where I am now" said Elias.

"That's awesome. What network does she work for?" asked Ella.

"CNN" said Elias.

"I bet either tonight or sometime in the next couple of days It'll be broadcast on TV" said Ethan.

"Probably. I hope the interview shows everyone that despite my success I'm still a kid who likes to do normal kid stuff & that fame & fortune shouldn't define who you are as a person" said Elias.

The evening passed by uneventfully. As Elias went to bed he thought about what else he could do to help others in need.

" _There are so many different things I could do to help raise money for charity. It makes me happy to know that I'm doing what I can to make other people's lives better. There are so many charities out there that I can help to raise money for. The more I can donate to good causes the better. I couldn't ask for anything more than to live in a world that isn't stricken with conflict, violence, war & other turmoil. Even though I can't solve those problems on my own I can still do anything I can to help out the innocent people in the world who need support"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
